Debilidad
by KaedeTetsu
Summary: "¿No has pensado que tú y Makishima son parecidos?" Con esas palabras que alguna vez le dijeron, ¿podrá pensar Kougami en que habría hecho en los zapatos de Makishima?


Hello there! Bueno, soy nueva en cuenato a escribir sobre Psycho-Pass, pero me nació escribir por estos dos, ya que le tengo un parecio a este parejita3 Sin más, la historia.

* * *

 **DEBILIDAD**

Hace tan solo unos segundos atrás su persecución había terminado al fin. El hombre de largo cabello y nívea piel yacía arrodillado sobre el suelo, sentía perfectamente la sangre que resbala de a poco hacía su cuello y sentía secarse la que estaba en su brazo.

Aquel que le había perseguido día y noche recién estaba frente a él, mostrándose firme mientras sostenía aquella pistola con la que pensaba asesinarle de una vez por todas.

– Así que, ¿aquí acaba, no? –le dijo Makishima, agregando al final una melancólica risa.

– Aquí acabarás tú, de una vez por todas. Realmente no creo que tengas algún último deseo.

– No. No lo tengo, de alguna manera, tú lo estás cumpliendo. Es extraño, pero realmente no podía imaginar a nadie más que tú, matándome.

– Nadie podía matarte antes que yo.

Kougami seguía sosteniendo el revolver frente a Makishima, pero con nula señal de dispararle en ese momento.

– ¿Sabes? –empezó a hablar el de ojos dorados-, toda mi vida la pase en una sociedad donde una simple pedazo de metal decía que no existía, nunca existí realmente, pero –alzó su rostro, mirando a Kougami-, me alegra que a través de todo me hayas perseguido y ahora me mates fuera de los límites de ese inútil sistema. Dime, después de esto, ¿buscarás mi reemplazo?

– Nunca lo haré.

Makishima alzó su rostro y miro hacia el cielo, una silenciosa gota de agua salada brotó de su par de ojos rodando lentamente hasta toparse con su barbilla, cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que el sol empezaba a esconderse para dar paso a la noche. Kougami apretó la base del arma y el eco de un disparo, al igual que el de un cuerpo cayendo, sonó en aquel solitario lugar, logrando alborotar a las pocas aves que ahí se hallaban.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud acostumbrándose a la poca iluminación del lugar, reincorporándose poco a poco donde yacía acostado, la mayor parte del lugar dónde se encontraba estaba obscuro, salvo por la poca luz que emanaba la luna. Se sintió confundido por un momento, ¿así es como se veía el purgatorio?, eso si es que fue a dar ahí.

– Ah, despertaste –le dijo alguien entrando al pequeño cuarto.

Acto seguido, el peli-plata no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par, aquel hombre de ojos grises y pelo negro, no solo lograba que en su rostro se posase una alegre y brillante sonrisa cada que su nombre llegaba a sus oídos, sino que también era el único que podía sorprenderle con tanta facilidad, como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

– Kougami… ¿tú moriste también? –le dijo, y el peli-negro no puedo evitar reírse de su comentario.

– ¿Me veo tan deplorable?

Lo cierto era, que no. En efecto seguía manteniendo ese porte y dura postura como siempre, Makishima entendía menos la situación. Y antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna con su bien posada expresión confundida, Kougami habló:

– Te desmayaste. Tal vez el cansancio de la caminata mezclado con las heridas hizo que colapsaras.

El antiguo ejecutor siguió mirando al confundido criminal. El no mentía, había colapsado, y también había disparado, sin embargo no fue al hombre frente a él, lanzo un vago disparo que paso junto al blanquecino cuerpo, dirigido al suelo. Tal vez tanto cansancio y el eco del disparo hicieron que Makishima cayera, como una señal emitida por su cerebro.

Cuando vio caer su cuerpo tiró lejos el arma y se agacho para tomarlo y cargarle, mientras lo llevaba en brazos a dónde sería su próximo escondite se encontró pensando sobre él y sobre el hombre del que ahora soportaba el peso.

– Pero tú… me ibas a matar, ¿por qué, por qué no me mataste?

¿Por qué no lo había matado? Buena pregunta. Más Kougami ya se había recriminado eso, sin quererlo, cuando Makishima le dijo que él nunca existió, fugazmente se puso en su lugar y recordó lo que antes le habían dicho, "¿no has pensado que tú y Makishima son parecidos?"

Por más que en toda su persecución lo negaba, ya no podía evadirlo, esos encuentros tanto por palabras o golpes con él, nunca había tenido tales encuentros con nada ni nadie en el tiempo que estuvo tanto como Inspector como de Ejecutor.

Se puso en su lugar por unos segundos y sin dudarlo se afirmó a sí mismo, hubiera hecho lo mismo, en definitiva lo habría hecho. Hubo una vez que la joven Inspectora le había mencionado que la diferencia entre él y Makishima era que Kougami no controlaría los corazones de la gente, pero, no le conocía tanto, él para lograr sus cometidos desafiaría lo que fuera, ¿qué no estaba por eso ahora lejos del sistema?

– Ah…dejémoslo en que por un momento me puse en tus zapatos, y pensé que habría hecho lo mismo que tú, todo. –le dijo mientras se sentaba frente al albino en la cama.

Si Makishima al verlo frente a él al despertar se había sorprendido, ahora lo estaba el doble.

– Estás bien estando yo contigo, ¿enserio? –le dijo algo divertido.

– Lograste tu cometido ¿no es cierto?, ahora estamos lejos de aquel inútil sistema –dijo citándole.

Los ojos dorados de Makishima emitieron un brillo sincero, aquel que le comprendía y que solo él podía comprender, ahora estaba con él, había sido como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

– Por cierto, de nada –le dijo Kougami indicándole con la mirada su vestimenta.

Cierto, ni siquiera lo había notado. Makishima ya no tenía manchas de sangre en su cuerpo y las heridas estaban curadas, tampoco había rastros en su ropa, puesto que ahora tenía una camisa negra de manga larga la cual era igual al del hombre frente a él, lo cual hizo que inconscientemente se posara un leve rosa en sus mejillas.

Ciertamente ese día había mostrado muchas debilidades frente a Kougami, pero al ser consciente de eso, no le molestó. De todos modos, siempre tuvo presente que, desde que sonreía al escuchar su nombre, él sin duda era su debilidad, la cual convertía en fuerza cuando le veía.

– Bueno es de madrugada, tenemos mucho que hacer temprano. –le dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se recostaba colocando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza.

– De acuerdo… buenas noches –le dijo Makishima volteándose sin antes dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

Kougami pensó que justo en el momento de mirar hacia el techo su cerebro empezaría a asaltarlo con muchas dudas de por qué tenía durmiendo a lado suyo al hombre que había jurado asesinar, más esos pensamiento nunca llegaron, en su lugar, se encontraba pensando a dónde irían por la mañana y que harían al día siguiente, y el día después de ese, y el siguiente…

Si es que alguna duda estaba próxima a posarse en su mente y corazón, esta se disipo totalmente al voltear y ver el apacible rostro durmiente de su acompañante. Nunca pensó que podría llegar el día en el que a aquel elocuente, mordaz y fuerte hombre de finas facciones y cautivadora mirada, se mostrará como lo hizo horas antes, minutos antes, y como lo hacía ahora.

Justo en el momento que empezó a colocar fotos borrosas de su rostro en un pizarrón, justo en ese momento, empezó a construir su única debilidad, la cual, ahora dormía a su lado, la cual desde ese momento se convertiría en su mayor fuerte.

– Esos pedazos idiotas de metal que no te reconocían, tal vez te hicieron pensar que no existías, pero tal parece que tu…no, no parece, tu siempre significaste algo, alguien para mí –le susurraba Kougami mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo que caía sobre la frente del bello durmiente-, y ahora lo significaras más que nunca.

El peli-negro se sentía ciertamente dichoso y triunfador de ser el primero, y el único de ahora en adelante, que pudiese ver así a Makishima, el cual se podía ver tan angelical en ese momento. Se juró nunca permitir que alguien más pudiese descubrir que otras facetas eran las que podía tener, que otras expresiones podía posar en su rostro, ese sentimiento de monopolizarlo crecía fervientemente en él, lo quería solo y únicamente para él en ese momento y todos los días.

Sonrío y deposito suavemente un beso en la mejilla de Makishima para así acomodarse a modo de poder amarrar totalmente el cuerpo del albino en un abrazo, posicionando su cara sobre su cuello, aspirando un poco su dulce aroma antes de caer profundamente dormido.

El albino, que aún no había dormitado por completo, escuchó aquellos susurros y sintió aquel suave beso. Colocó su brazos sobre los del otro y presionó el agarre, sintiendo aún más la calidez del cuerpo ajeno, sonrió para así dormitar ahora completamente, deseando por último sentir aquel cuerpo junto al suyo por siempre.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá muchas gracias y, espero escribir más sobre ellos ~


End file.
